kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
The Madonna of Sasau
The Madonna of Sasau After hearing Theresa 's story I saw A Woman's Lot quest sign at the Sasau Monastery, and it seems I'm gonna have to help Johanka with some things... Chapter 1: Infernal Dream Speaking with Johanka, the Sasau Monastery nurse and Theresa 's friend, has been having the same dream every night. Johanka says: Every night it's the same dream... I was standing a top a hill, behind the Skalitz Castle, at a time before... before everything... I saw the Vigin Mary... She looked just like the murals in the church... She took me to a cave near Skalitz... I went inside this huge cave but she did not follow... I went deeper and deeper inside the cave until I saw the devil himself and the cave was covered in hellfire! I ran as fast as I could but the flames keep getting closer and closer. I ran till I couldn't run anymore... When the flames finally reached me, I was in golfed and died... After hearing her story, you head to Skalitz to help Johanka with her nightmare. In a cave you will find a different corpses: someone had dumped the bodies of a cuman, a merchant, and one of Sir Radzig's men into the cave. Go up the hill and you will find a lonely hut with a soldier inside. The soldier will try to pass himself off as a skalitz guard, but his deception will quickly be revealed. Whatever you choose-will be followed by a fight, after which you can return to the Johanka and report on the work done. #Head to Skalitz #Go to the cave that's close to the village #Head inside until you reach the end #Leave the cave and go up the hill behind it #Examine the blood and follow it #Stealthfully or fight and kill the Skailtz Soldier and take the key #Enter his hut and open the trunk (take anything from the hut or the soldier) #Return to Johanka for another mission Chapter 2: Casting Lots After you return from Skalitz, Johanka had another dream, this time it was a message from the Virgin Mary. Johanka wants to head to the Sasau market to deliver the message. The next day you and Johanka head to the destination and she gives her speech about sin and virtue. As soon as she's done Guta, the tailor's wife, asks for her help with her husband. Apparently the Sasau tailor, Ambrose, is addicted to the game Dice and needs to stop or else something bad will happen. #Talk with Johanka #Talk with Guta #Talk with Amborse twice and get him drunk #Play a mini drinking game ether get him drunk that he'll play you in dice or get yourself drunk #Win at dice or pickpocket it and wait until 8 A.M. #Talk with Ambrose once more and tell him what happened last night #You can now choose to take the money, the dice, or both #(Optionally) Throw Ambrose’s dice into the well Chapter 3: Go and Sin No More = Johanka's next task for me is to convince the Bathmaid, Adela, in Ledetchko to help with the sick. (This is a tough mission so try to follow along.) # Talk to Johanka and be sure to get as much info as possible and have the First Aid II skill before heading to Ledetchko (It'll help in your quest.) # Go to the Ledetchko baths and wait till tomorrow or if you have high Charisma, convince the Madam to let you in by will of the church # Scare off or convince the man beating Adela to leave and talk with her (here comes the tricky part so save before you start talking) # Convince Adela to leave without offending her. First tell her about Johanka and what she did with the info you got from her. Then simply choose the top section and pick the medical option. Then pick the one about "changing jobs" and pick the one that says Help heal the sick. Do all this and she'll go with you. # Go immediately and you'll fast travel to the Monastery and Johanka. If you choose to stop the man from before you'll stop shortly after leaving Ledetchko and have to fight 3 heavily armed men. (hope your fighting skills are good...) Chapter 4: Troublemakers = After returning to Johanka, she says she's been visited by a bunch of troublemakers. # Talk with Johanka # Talk with their lead the Loudmouth # Pay 100 coins for information on who sent them # Tell them to leave and threaten with the Stocks # Tell Johanka that the troublemakers are gone Chapter 5: Bonum Commune I traveled with Johanka to the Wagoner's Tavern to talk with a man named Pavel of Kolin a former goods merchant who had a bad reputation with two others turned Councilman who wants to repent for his sins. #Go to the marker on map (west of Sasau) to the ruin location, following the trails as guided by Pavel. #You will find 3 Cumans in the ruins. #Either stealth through them or kill them to get to a collapsed house in the ruins. #Loot the chest in the collapsed house to get the quest dagger of Pavel and his hidden money. #Return to talk to Pavel at the inn. Tell him you found the treasure and give him the dagger. You can lie that you failed to find the money but it will negatively affect the ending of the main quest. #He will let you decide where to donate the money to the Bailiff or the Church. If you have high Speech, you can convince him to accept to donate to the Monastery, but note that if you fail or you do not convince him and donate to the Monastery, he will be angry and it will negatively affect the ending of the main quest. #Go to the Bailiff of Sasau, Overseer or Father Fabian to donate the money in the name of Pavel as it will not affect the ending. It does not matter which project you want to donate or let them decide on their own. Note: If you donate in your own name, Pavel will be angry and it will negatively affect the ending of the main quest. #Return to report to Pavel and Johanka. Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:DLC Category:A Woman's Lot